


When You Need Me

by riventhorn



Series: Arthur/Leon [2]
Category: Merlin BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 2.08. Leon seeks Arthur out after his confrontation with Uther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended, no profit is being made from this

Leon stood in the hallway, his eyes fixed on Arthur’s door. He still couldn’t believe what had happened earlier—Arthur fighting with the king, prepared to kill him. If Merlin hadn’t come, hadn’t insisted on being let in…

Gods, it would have destroyed Arthur.

Leon hadn’t understood what had been going on—all he knew of Arthur’s mother was that she had died in childbirth. But he had seen the look of cold fury on Arthur’s face, heard the tearing grief in his voice and the sobs that shook him as he knelt by his father, sword clattering to the ground. Whatever had happened—whatever Morgause had done to Arthur—it had clearly torn him apart.

When Arthur had finally stumbled out of the room, Merlin half-supporting him, Uther had beckoned for Leon to approach him.

“You will tell no one about this,” Uther had said in a grim voice.

“No, sire,” Leon had hastily replied. “I swear I shall not.”

But he couldn’t just leave the matter there—he needed to see Arthur, make sure that he was all right. Assure his prince that if there was anything he could do—anything at all—he would gladly help.

The door to Arthur’s room opened, and Merlin came out. He was pale, and his hand shook as he shut the door behind him. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

“How is Arthur?” Leon asked softly, and Merlin jumped, startled.

“He’s better,” Merlin said.

“You were right—earlier,” Leon told him. “No matter what the king commanded. We couldn’t let Arthur go through with that.”

“No,” Merlin said softly. “No, I couldn’t let him—no matter that—” He stopped and shook his head, then pasted a smile on his face. “Well, I have to go—Gaius probably needs me for something or other.” He edged past Leon.

Leon let him go, his attention already back on Arthur’s room. He knocked and opened the door slowly. Arthur was standing next to the window, leaning against the wall. He glanced over and motioned for Leon to enter.

“I just came to see if you were all right, my lord,” Leon said. “If there was anything you needed.”

“No, thank you,” Arthur said, turning back to look out the window again.

Leon sighed. Arthur’s voice was tense, his shoulders drooping wearily. But he wasn’t going to break—wasn’t going to ask for anything. And Leon couldn’t force it on him—no matter how much he wanted to go lay his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, draw him into his arms and kiss him gently.

“Very good, my lord,” Leon said. He gave a short bow and turned to leave.

“Leon—”

Arthur spoke, and Leon turned back around. Arthur still wasn’t looking at him, but now his hand was gripping the wall, knuckles white. “Would you—” Arthur paused and cleared his throat. “Would you stay?”

“Of course,” Leon replied instantly. He stepped forward, and then stopped next to the table, a little unsure of what to do next.

Arthur stood still a moment longer and then walked over to him. Hesitantly, he laid his head on Leon’s shoulder.

Leon put his arms around Arthur, pulling him closer. He stroked Arthur’s hair. _My dear prince. I have you now—it’s all right. It’s all right._

Arthur let out a shaky breath and curled one of his hands in Leon’s tunic. “Is your mother still alive?” he asked softly, keeping his head on Leon’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Leon replied. “She’s at home—keeping my younger brother and sisters out of trouble.” He smiled, thinking of Rowan, and Cedany, and Margaret. “We were quite a handful for her to manage, growing up.”

“Do you miss her?” Arthur’s fingers slid in between the laces of Leon’s tunic, stroking his skin.

Leon pressed a kiss against Arthur’s hair. “I did when I first came to Camelot—it’s better now. I always think of her before a tournament, though, because I remember my first one so clearly. I was scared, nervous. And she took me aside and hugged me, told me how proud she was of me.”

He felt Arthur’s smile, even though he couldn’t see it. And then Arthur lifted his head. “Kiss me,” Arthur whispered.

Leon stared into Arthur’s eyes for a moment. He slid his hands up to cup Arthur’s head, tilting it slightly as he claimed Arthur’s mouth with his. Arthur slid his tongue into Leon’s mouth, pressing against him. He rubbed against Leon, and Leon could feel his hardening cock. Leon was growing hard, too, and he steered Arthur backwards until they ran up against the bedpost.

Arthur broke away with a gasp, and Leon began kissing his way down Arthur’s neck, biting gently, sucking a little. Arthur moaned and dragged his hands up Leon’s back. “Oh, gods—I need you—want you so much.”

“Arthur,” Leon murmured, taking Arthur’s mouth again, his fingers digging into Arthur’s hair.

Arthur’s hands were pulling at him frantically, dragging him onto the bed. “Now—please, Leon. Please.” Arthur was shoving down his breeches, turning over.

Leon felt a burst of arousal explode in his belly. He ripped at his own laces with one hand, the other wrenching open the drawer in the cabinet and getting the jar of salve. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Arthur, helping him pull his breeches down enough so that Arthur could spread his knees. Arthur rested his head on the pillow, already thrusting his hips back.

Leon pulled his cock free, rubbed it with salve, and then pushed one of his fingers into Arthur.

“Do it,” Arthur gasped. “Just do it. Can’t wait—anymore—please—”

“Arthur, easy now,” Leon murmured, sliding in another finger. “Easy. It’s been awhile. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“ _Dammit_ , Leon. _Please_.”

Leon swallowed hard and took out his fingers, pushed his cock into Arthur. He meant to go slow, but Arthur thrust back against him again, and it felt so good—he couldn’t help burying himself deep, and then pulling out, pushing in again hard and fast.

Arthur was groaning under him, eyes tightly shut. One of his hands slipped underneath his body to grab his cock, and Leon felt he should help, but he couldn’t let go of Arthur’s hips, couldn’t stop the rough rhythm. His orgasm built quickly, and suddenly he was thrusting forward sharp and quick, pushing Arthur into the mattress as he came. He slumped down on Arthur, too overwhelmed to move for a moment. Arthur moaned and rubbed against the sheets, and Leon felt his muscles tense as his own orgasm shook him.

Leon’s tunic was twisted, his breeches damp with sweat. He struggled upright and kicked off his boots, stripped off his clothes. Arthur was still lying on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow. Leon sat down next to him and gently pulled him up. Arthur allowed himself to be maneuvered into a sitting position. His face was blank, eyes fixed on the floor.

Leon pulled off Arthur’s tunic, and then knelt to take off his boots and pull his breeches the rest of the way down. He stayed there for a moment, stroking Arthur’s thighs, and then leaned forward, rising onto his knees to kiss Arthur. Arthur sighed against Leon’s mouth, and his hands came up, gripping Leon’s arms.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Leon said, pulling back to look at Arthur. “We’ll just lie here for a while, all right?”

Arthur nodded, and they settled back into the bed. Arthur put his arms around Leon, and when he rested his head on Leon’s chest, Leon could feel the tears sliding silently down Arthur’s face.

“Arthur, my sweet Arthur,” Leon murmured. “Don’t cry.”

“I thought it was her,” Arthur mumbled in a broken voice. “I thought it was _her_. And she said she was proud of me, that she didn’t blame me—but now—now I don’t know—”

Leon wasn’t sure, but he thought he could guess what Arthur meant. “Your mother loved you—loves you,” he told Arthur. “I am sure of that. You don’t need sorcery to confirm it.”

“I just—wanted to hear it,” Arthur replied quietly.

Leon hugged him closer. “I love you,” he whispered. The words slipped out almost before he was aware of them, and Arthur stilled, tensed in his arms. Part of Leon wanted to take them back, but he couldn’t—not when they were the truth. So he repeated them instead. “I love you, Arthur.” _My brave, beautiful prince_.

Arthur let out his breath and relaxed again. The tears didn’t stop immediately, but finally Leon felt Arthur’s breathing deepen, knew that Arthur had fallen asleep. Even when Arthur woke up again, later in the evening, he didn’t ask Leon to leave. They stayed together, wrapped in each other’s arms through the night.


End file.
